


Kenma fell asleep on the way to game stop

by Volatilevore



Series: Emily's one shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, asahi is there for like a second at most, crackheads all of em, fluffy pet names, groupchat fic, the main ship was supposed to be kuroken but kagehina kinda took over too, this honestly doesnt deserve tags, this is short and sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Just a really short group chat fic that comes from a very underworked part of my brain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Emily's one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Kenma fell asleep on the way to game stop

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the story on Kenma falling asleep on his way to game stop, y'know like an actual story with a plot, but I'm under a very warm blanket and I'm very close to falling asleep so I seized this moment by finishing this as fast as possible.

1:43pm

Chicken_little_dick: Tsukishima I know you’re the one who changed my username

Tsuki: I can’t believe you think I would hack into your account and change your name to something so disgustingly disrespectful and rude. 

Chicken_little_dick: Was it you?

Tsuki: Yeah

Chicken_litte_dick: That’s it, you’re not invited to my Chuckie cheese birthday party anymore.

Assahi: oooooo

Tsuki: That’s fine I’m too TALL to do anything there anyway. I guess you wouldn’t have that problem though. 

Chicken_little_dick: WH- Are you guys hearing this? Stop bullying speak up.

Yams: Tsuki come on that wasn’t very nice

TobiOs: Was he wrong though?

Chicken_Little_dick: Shut the fuck up Kageyama your username is a play on spaghettios

TobiOs: You made my username, I specifically told you NO.

Kuruwu: Have any of you seen Kenma?

Tsuki: Dunno check your dick. 

Kuruwu: Already did, he wasn’t there 

Tsuki: I hate that you don’t react. 

Kuruwu: I’ll take that as a no then? 

Tsuki: No I haven’t seen him.

Chicken_little_dick: Nah sorry man, tell us when you find him tho

Kuruwu: Damn, Thanks anyways Chicken little dick

Chicken_little_dick: Fucks sake. 

3:32pm

Kuruwu: Update, I found Kitty sleeping at the bus stop, apparently, he got tired of walking and accidentally fell asleep. 

Chicken_little_dick: Kitty?

Kuruwu: Kenma.

Chicken_little_dick: Why don’t we have cute names for each other Kageyama?

TobiOs: OK, what about fucknut

Chicken_little_dick: I’m not having you call me fuck nut in public. 

TobiOs: NoNo it’s one-word like peanut, fucknut. 

Chicken_little_dick: I’m not having you call me fucknut in public.

TobiOs: I don’t like pet names, I’m sure Kenma hates that Kuroo calls him kitty. 

Kuruwu: Wh- The audacity of someone who looks like a fucking seal. 

**Kuruwu added Kitty to the chat**

Kuruwu: Kenma, Baby, Cinnamon apple. Do you hate that I call you pet names? 

Kitty: I don’t really mind much

Kuruwu: HA, eat shit Tobio my pet names rule. 

TobiOs: Kenma, you could do so much better, all I ask is...why him. 

Kitty: Hey Kuroo will you take me to game stop? That’s why I was originally out, but I got tired of walking. 

Kuruwu: Sure lemme get my keys.

Kitty: Thanks

TobiOs: grosss

Chicken_little_dick: ewwww

Kuruwu: Later virgins.

**Kuruwu has logged off**

**Kitty has logged off**

TobiOs: I GOT IT. I’ll call you chicken little

Chicken_Little_dick: Nani the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Dm me on Instagram if you want to be in a haikyuu group chat, jk jk...unless... @emmageddon.cosplay. (If you are actually interested please be around 13-18 I'm 15 so anything above 18 or below like 13 would be a bit awkward)


End file.
